


what I loved in you

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: While searching for Oscar in Argus, Yang and Blake have a much needed talk
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	what I loved in you

**Author's Note:**

> Can a depressed person make *this*? 
> 
> (aka, sorry it's so messy pls enjoy)

“Oscar!” Yang shouted, drawing a few curious looks from the others on the sidewalk, but no Oscar. She kicked at a loose chunk of concrete, sending it skittering ahead, and shoved her hands into her pockets. 

“We’ll find him,” Ruby said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just needed air, or something.” 

“Probably,” Yang agreed. 

“We’ll cover more ground if we split up,” Weiss said, giving Blake a look- a capital-L Look- as she hooked her arm through Ruby’s and pulled her away. Yang stared after them, glaring at Weiss’ back. Yang wasn’t ready to be alone with Blake- at least, she didn’t think so. Her thoughts and feelings were still too tangled up, relief at seeing her again, safe, mixed with the hurt that she left in the first place, when Yang needed her most. 

Blake cleared her throat, and Yang turned to face her, hands still shoved in her pockets as she let her gaze slide over her shoulder, focusing on the bricks of the house behind her.   
“We should probably keep looking,” she said. 

“Right,” Blake agreed. “He has to be here somewhere.” 

“Ruby’s right, he probably just went for a walk.” She scuffed at the sidewalk with her foot, neither of them moving to keep searching. “Jaune was pretty harsh on him.”   
“He was upset. Even if he overreacted, I can’t blame him for having emotions.” Blake’s ears flattened against the top of her head, and Yang got the distinct sense they were having a completely different conversation. “Yang. I need to talk to you.” 

“I… Yeah, me too,” she said. 

Blake took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry,” she blurted. 

“I know,” Yang started. 

“Let me finish, please. I screwed up, Yang.” Her shoulders slumped as she scratched at her forearm, shifting from foot to foot like she was ready to run at any moment. She didn’t. Instead, she took another deep breath and continued, “I’ve always blamed myself for those around me getting hurt. I thought when I ran from the White Fang, that would stop it, but then I brought Adam right to you. 

“I thought, if I left, then you wouldn’t be in anymore danger. I was scared, Yang. Of the future, of Adam coming back, of hurting you worse. I was scared that you wouldn’t want to see me again, that you would hate me after what happened. So I ran. It was easier to just run, instead of facing all those terrifying maybes. And I’m sorry. I should have stayed. You needed me to be there, to help you, and I’ve been trying to make it up to you, but I’m doing it wrong. So, I need you to know, I’m sorry.” 

She dropped her eyes to the ground, her ears still pressed flat against her head, while Yang processed her words. 

“Thank you, Blake.” Her ears perked up as she raised her eyes to meet Yang’s gaze, hurriedly wiping away a tear running down her face. “After I lost my arm, everyone treated me like I couldn’t do anything, like I was helpless. For a while, I didn’t want to do anything. I blamed a lot of people for what happened, but I never blamed you. I was hurt when you left but I never, ever blamed you for what he did.” 

Yang took a step closer, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“I missed you, though. The Apathy… I thought I was going to lose you, and it made me realize that I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t need you to protect me, just like you don’t need me to protect you. But I still want to be there by your side, and I want you by mine.” 

Blake tilted her head back to look Yang in the eyes. They shone gold in the streetlights, still glimmering with her unshed tears despite the small, goofy smile on her face. 

“When did you become a poet, Yang Xiao Long?” she teased. 

“Please.” Yang rolled her eyes. “I give you a heartfelt speech and you give me sarcasm?” 

“It was sweet.” She poked Yang in the stomach, letting out a squeak of surprise as Yang stepped forward and scooped her up in a hug, lifting her up off her feet. Her ears tickled the bottom of Yang’s chin as she laughed into her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her chest to squeeze her back. “I take that as apology accepted?” 

“Dork,” Yang muttered. 

“Well, this dork isn’t going anywhere,” she said. She pulled back, looking Yang in the eyes as she added, “I promise.” 

“I know,” Yang said. “I really did miss you, Blake.” 

“I missed you, too.” She elbowed Yang in the side. “Even those stupid puns of yours.” 

“You haven’t even heard all of them!” She elbowed Blake back, grinning mischievously. “And I picked up a lot more from my dad, so you’re in for a treat, Miss Belladonna. So many puns, you won’t even know what to do with them.” 

“Great, I can’t wait,” she deadpanned, but the small smile on her face told otherwise as she and Yang finally started down the sidewalk to look for Oscar. 

Yang couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at Weiss for setting them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just thought there should have been a scene like this, and I'm depressed rn, so I wrote myself some bees to cope. As one does. Anyways, if you wanna stop by, my tumblr is fionathymes, good luck with finals to everyone dealing with those rn, and have a good weekend!


End file.
